Teacher
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: [Ch 3 UP!] Jongin adalah berandal manis yang sangat membenci matematika. Dan sialnya guru matematika baru dikelasnya itu juga terlihat sangat membenci Jongin. Ck, ini masalah / "Dasar guru sialan!" / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, School-life, BL, RnR pls!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jongin adalah berandal manis yang sangat membenci matematika. Dan sialnya guru matematika baru dikelasnya itu juga terlihat sangat membenci Jongin. Ck, ini masalah / "Dasar guru baru sialan!" / Belum menentukan Pair [Someone x Kai] Bot!Kai, Yaoi, School-life, BL, RnR pls!**

* * *

 **Prolog** :

Kim Jongin seorang berandal manis yang sangat tak menyukai basa-basi dan hidupnya hanya ada yang namanya _to the point_ dan jujur, jujur yang sangat jujur sebenarnya hingga menyakiti hati banyak orang. Seperti sekarang ini,

"Kau Kim Jongin anak 11-F kan? aku—"

"To the point, Xi Luhan-ssi. tak perlu mengenalkan diri, aku bahkan bisa membaca sendiri _name tage_ mu."

Luhan membelalakan matanya dan berdehem dengan canggung, "Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku."

Jongin menatap Luhan dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, membuat Luhan menjadi risih sendiri dipandangi seperti itu oleh orang yang disukainya, "Hmm.. aku tak menyukaimu. Kau bukan tipeku, Luhan-ssi." dan Jongin dengan seenak udelnya melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang menganga dengan lebar di parkiran sekolah itu.

"Kim Jongin! Tapi kita bisa menjadi teman kan?" Teriak Luhan.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, "Aku sudah memiliki banyak teman." setelahnya Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kembali menjauhi sosok Luhan yang menatap punggung Jongin tak percaya.

"Kim Jongin benar-benar manusia paling menyakitkan." Gumam Luhan pelan sembari memandangi punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

"...ong In.. KIM JONGIN!" Jongin sontak terperanjat setelah mendengar teriakan yang tentu saja meneriakan namanya tersebut. Jongin baru saja melakukan ritual tidur siangnya di kelas dan seseorang meneriakan namanya seperti itu? siapa yang berani-beraninya?!

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan kelas.

Jongin mengumpat kecil saat mendapati sosok pria tinggi dengan wajah –sangat- tampan dengan tatapan tajamnya tengah menatapnya.

Sial!

Kenapa ia malah memilih tidur dikelas? Tahu begini kan Jongin memilih untuk membolos saja daripada bertemu guru baru nya itu.

"Tertidur lagi, Kim?" sosok tampan itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang membuat Jongin mendecih lirih.

"Tentu saja aku tidur. Lalu apa lagi yang akan kulakukan? Mendengarkan penjelasanmu? Tidak, terimakasih." Jongin sudah akan meletakan kepalanya lagi pada lipatan lengannya sebelum sosok tinggi itu menghampirinya dan menggebrak meja Jongin dengan keras.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" amuk Jongin. Sedangkan sosok itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi Jongin.

Sosok tampan itu mengambil dengan paksa satu-satunya buku yang ada diatas meja Jongin. Tadinya buku itu untuk alas siku Jongin saat tidur.

Sosok tampan itu dengan wajah datarnya membuka-buka buku itu dengan alis mengernyit, "Ini apa?" tanyanya dingin setelah membuka-buka beberapa halaman dibuku tulis itu.

"Catatan."

Sosok tampan itu menaikan alisnya, "Seperti ini?"

Jongin sedikit tersinggung mendengarnya dan memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya begitu itu."

"Buku tebal, tetapi hanya berisi judul-judul saja kau bilang catatan?"

"Bagiku ini catatan."

"Dasar bodoh."

Jongin hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya pada sosok tampan yang sekarang sudah menjauhi mejanya itu. jongin bersumpah, besok besok ia tak akan mau masuk kelas jika yang mengajar orang ini.

"Dasar guru baru sialan!" umpat Jongin lirih sebelum membenamkan kembali kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya.

* * *

 **Lanjut / Del?**

* * *

 **Iseng aja sih bikin buka leppie eh pas buka folder ff niatnya mau lanjut ff yang belom kelar malah dapet inspirasi baru. Bahahahaha**

 **Hayooo kalo mau lanjut enaknya siapa yang bakalan jadi gurunya yah. Antara Kris Sehun Chanyeol. Aduh bingung.**

 **HunKai?**

 **KrisKai?**

 **ChanKai?**

 **Sarannya plissssss**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Two shades of Kim Jongin

**Chapter 1: Two shades of Kim Jongin**

* * *

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Jong?"

Nasi yang sedang Jongin kunyah hampir tersembur keluar begitu Jongin mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian, Jongin mencoba untuk tetap kalem. Sementara disaat yang sama otaknya berpikir keras.

"Sekolah tetap sama, mama. Pagarnya masih abu-abu, dindingnya masih abu-abu, lantainya masih bewarna putih..."

Jongin tahu, banyak yang tersedak saat ia mengatakannya.

Yah, banyak. Ada tuan Kim, nyonya Kim, Kim Minseok–kakak Jongin-, Kim Taemin –adik Jongin-.

Tapi ya apa boleh buat.

"Kau bisa bercanda?" sindir Minseok tajam, tetapi Jongin yakin sekali tadi dia ikut mendengus.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Sayang? Ada masalah ya di sekolah?" tanya nyonya Kim lagi sambil tersenyum lembut kepada jongin, membuat Jongin jadi tak enak telah mempermainkannya tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, mama."

Nyonya Kim mengelus surai Jongin lembut, "Hmm.. yasudah cepat habiskan makan malammu, setelah ini guru privatmu akan datang."

Alis Jongin bertaut bingung, "Privat?" gumam Jongin pelan dan sedetik kemudian Jongin menatap horor mamanya, "Les ma?!"

"Iya. Les matematika. Mama dan papa tahu kamu selalu mendapat angka tiga disetiap ulangan matematika, sayang. Jadi mama dan papa mengambil privat untukmu. pertemuan enam kali seminggu, senin sampai sabtu dengan tiga jam setiap pertemuan."

Jongin menganga.

Jongin dapat merasakan hidupnya tak akan lagi senikmat ini. entah, hanya _feeling_.

"Mama dan papa mau membunuh Jongin ya?!"

"Papa dan mama hanya ingin melihat perkembanganmu, Jong."

"Papa mau lihat perkembangan Jongin bagaimana lagi? Seperti yang papa lihat, berat badanku bertambah dua kilo setengah dan tinggiku bertambah tiga senti. Masih kurang?"

Jongin dapat merasakan ada seseorang yang menggeplak kepalanya. Jongin melirik sekilas dan mendapati Minseok sedang menatapnya malas.

Taemin mencoba menahan tawanya, "Sudahlah hyung, terima saja. kau memang bodoh kan?"

Jongin bisa saja menggeplak kepala adiknya yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar itu jika tak mengingat anak kecil menyebalkan itu adiknya sendiri. Jongin tidak se-sadis Minseok, oke? Yang dengan mudahnya menggeplak kepala adiknya dengan _cinta_.

"Tapi ini malam minggu ma, Jongin mau main."

"Kau harus les, sayang."

"Mamaaaaaa~" Jongin merengek dengan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dan menatap mamanya memelas.

Yeah, Jongin memang berandal kecil di sekolahnya.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu kelakuannya dirumah?

* * *

 **Teacher**

 **God & Themselves **

**T**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Other**

 **Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, ceritanya maksain banget**

 **Summary: Jongin adalah berandal manis yang sangat membenci matematika. Dan sialnya guru matematika baru kelasnya itu juga terlihat sangat membenci Jongin. Ck, ini masalah / "Dasar guru sialan!" / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teacher** **© FyxHunKai**

 **Gak suka? OUT!**

 **Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

 **No Siders! No FLAME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[BACA Author Note DI BAWAH]**

* * *

"Jika aku tahu yang dimaksud Kim Jongin adalah Kim Jongin kau, aku tak akan mau kesini." Jongin mendongak dan terkejut saat mendapati Sehun berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatap langit-langit ruang televisi yang berada dilantai dua rumahnya dengan gaya sombong.

Sehun?

SEHUN, OH SEHUN?

Guru matematika baru disekolahnya yang memiliki wajah tampan –sangat- tetapi menyabalkan?

Dan dia berdiri dihadapan Jongin sekarang?

Mati.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Sehun malah menghela napas dan menghembuskannya keras tanpa malu-malu. Setelah melempar tas dan buku-bukunya ke sofa, Sehun menghempaskan diri ke atasnya.

"Menjadi guru privatmu." Baiklah, suara Sehun sekarang ini bahkan seolah-olah pria itu terpaksa mengajarinya.

"Pulang sana!"

"Asal kau tahu ya, aku ke sini bukannya ikhlas mau mengajarimu, tapi karena aku tak enak dengan ayahmu. Dia sepertinya sudah terlalu putus asa memiliki anak bodoh sepertimu."

Jongin tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat Sehun dengan gamblangnya mengatakan itu.

Sialan.

"Mulai besok, kau harus mencatat apapun yang aku jelaskan di papan tulis! Jika besok aku mendapati buku tulismu masih kosong seperti itu, privatmu bertambah menjadi enam jam disetiap pertemuan."

Jongin menganga tak percaya.

"Oh iya, kau boleh memanggilku Sehun jika sedang privat seperti ini. tapi panggil aku dengan hormat saat disekolah!"

Jongin menatap Sehun tak percaya.

Sehun tak perduli dan mulai menulis soal-soal yang sangat asing –dimata Jongin- di papan tulis kecil dekat televisi. Ada beberapa yang Jongin tidak yakin pernah dapatkan di sekolah. Guru macam apa ini!

"Sekarang kerjakan! Jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti, tinggal bertanya. Aku memberimu waktu sampai pukul setengah delapan."

Tanpa repot-repot melihat reaksi Jongin, Sehun membuka buku-buku tebal miliknya sendiri dan mulai mencoret-coretnya. Sadar jika Jongin sedang mengawasinya, Sehun melotot galak kearah Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kerjakan!"

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan _, jerk_?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Dia menghela napas sejenak, lalu seakan yang sedang ia lalukan itu rahasia besar, dia kembali menatap Jongin dengan judes.

"Aku jelaskan juga kau tak akan paham." Kata-kata Sehun membuat Jongin mendengus. "Sekarang kau jangan macan-macam lagi, cepat kerjakan! Kalau tidak mengerti tanya, jangan cuma melamun dasar bodoh!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Sehun kembali berkutat dengan buku seukuran atlas dan berketebalan dua kali tebal kamus _John Echols_. Jongin sendiri segera menahan hati dan memutuskan untuk menghadapi angka-angka yang tadi ia tulis.

Jongin mengerjap sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin tak mengerti sama sekali!

"Hng.. Hun?" panggil Jongin hati-hati. Sehun segera melirik ke arah Jongin. "Nomor satu, aku tak mengerti."

Sehun menutup bukunya keras, lalu memandang Jongin tak percaya. " _Seriously_?"

Sehun mendengus, "Apa sih yang sudah kau pelajari di sekolah? Apa yang kau lakukan dua tahun ini? Ini kan hanya soal persamaan sederhana! kukira kau akan bertanya tentang logaritma atau apa.. Jadi, sia-sia saja kau sekolah selama ini. Ah, aku sangat sial. Aku seharusnya mengajar anak SMA, bukan bocah SD yang tak lulus-lulus sepertimu."

Serentetan kata yang di ucapkan Sehun barusaja terasa seperti ribuan panah yang menusuk hati Jongin sekaligus. " _Fuck you Oh Sehun!"_ Jongin melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah di pipi Sehun dan berencana segera beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang merintih kesakitan sebelum tangan Sehun mencekalnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kamar."

"Les ini belum selesai! Duduk lagi."

Jongin mendengus dan duduk dengan malas. Menatap sinis Sehun yang tengah mengelus pipinya.

"Sudah, hilangkan wajah marahmu itu. Belum apa-apa sudah emosional seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kelas tiga," Jongin segera melunturkan tampang marahnya dan menatap Sehun yang seperti tampak lebih tampan. "... itu juga kalau kau naik kelas tiga."

Oke, Jongin tarik kembali pikirannya barusaja.

Jongin cuma _khilaf_.

"Seperti ini, akan ku ingatkan lagi. Nomor satu itu, ruas kiri dan kanan harus dikuadrakan. Kau mengerti kan pengkuadratan?"

Jongin mendengus sebal.

Jongin segera mengambil pensilnya dan mulai mengkuadratkan ruas kiri dan kanan.

Jongin bisa! Yeah! Jongin bersorak dengan idiotnya saat ada jawaban yang cocok dengan jawabannya.

Namun, keberhasilan Jongin dalam mengerjakan soal nomor satu tidak membuat Sehun berhenti mendampratnya. Dia memarahi Jongin kira-kira dua puluh kali lagi malam ini.

 _Okay. It's a perfect Saturday night right?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **_HUNKAI_**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak mengerti.

Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Ini hari minggu. Seharusnya hari minggu adalah satu-satunya hari kebebasan Jongin dari makhluk kejam bernama Sehun. Namun, hari ini dia ada di sini. Di meja makan. Sedang menikmati sarapan pagi bersama keluarga Jongin!

Ya ampun.

Belum puas rupanya dia akan bertemu dengan Jongin enam kali seminggu!

Membayangkannya saja Jongin sudah muak!

"Ayo Sehun, yang banyak makannya..." Jongin dapat mendengar mamanya sedang merayu Sehun. Dan yeah, sepertinya yang menjadi biang dari segala ketidakadilan dunia ini adalah mamanya.

Sehun tersenyum kepada nyonya Kim, "Sudah, _ahjumma_."

Jongin melotot.

Ahjumma? AHJUMMA?

Sejak kapan?!

"Yah tidak enak ya?" nyonya kim bertanya dengan wajah merajuk.

Jongin mendengus heran, "Mama! Sudah tahu ada papa, mama masih saja genit."

"Oh, bukan.. Enak kok, enak sekali."

Jongin mengernyit heran. Kenapa Sehun bersifat sangat manis di depan keluarganya, tetapi berubah menjadi monster kalau sudah ditinggal berdua dengannya?

' _Dasar tukang mencari muka. Dibayar berapa sih oleh papa?'_

"Sehun, wajahmu kenapa? Kenapa ada lebam dipipimu?"

Jongin tersedak nasinya dan terbatuk-batuk dengan keras. Sang adik spontan menyodorkan segelas air untuk Jongin dan lagsung diteguk oleh Jongin. Semua yang berada di meja makan menatap aneh padanya. Tapi _yeah_ kecuali Sehun yang memandang sinis Jongin.

Jika Sehun mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Jongin bisa mati digantung mamanya di kamar mandi.

Sehun menatap Jongin sinis sekilas, "Ah ini bukan apa-apa _ahjumma_. Kemarin hanya ada orang yang memiliki otak minim yang tak terima dengan kata-kata saya."

Jongin mendelik jengkel. Otak minim katanya?!

"Siapa?" oke oke ini suara Minseok. Minseok si pendek yang suka menggeplak kepala Jongin dirumah ini pun membuka suara? Cuih bahkan dengan Jongin saja Minseok jarang bicara selain bertengkar.

Sehun mengendikan bahu sembari tersenyum remeh, "Hanya berandalan kecil bodoh yang tak bermutu."

Jongin hampir saja melemparkan sendoknya dikepala Sehun jika tak ingat ada keluarganya disini.

Semua anggota keluarga Jongin tertawa, kecuali Jongin yang malah memandang Sehun tajam.

"Jadi... bagaimana perkembangan Jongin, Sehun-ssi?" Jongin melihat papanya bertanya kepada Sehun. Aduh, mati.

"Pa, jangan membahas itu. Jongin kan baru les tadi malam!" Jongin menyambar sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab. Namun, seakan suara Jongin hanya angin sepoi, Sehun malah dengan ringan menjawab pertanyaan tuan kim,

"Sebenarnya lumayan _Ahjussi_ ," Jongin hampir saja tesedak lagi mendengarnya. Apa Jongin tidak salah dengar? Apa barusan Sehun mengatakan hal yang _lumayan_ tentang Jongin? "Sekarang dia sudah bisa membedakan antara tanda bagi dan sama dengan."

Ha-ha-ha lucu sekali.

Seluruh keluarga Jongin terbahak keras, sementara Jongin hanya mendengus.

Seepertinnya, Sehun lebih cocok menjadi anggota keluarga ini daripada Jongin.

"Oh iya Jongin, setelah sarapanmu selesai obati lebam Sehun ya."

Jongin tersedak lagi, "Uhuukk kenapa Jongin uhuk sih ma?"

"Sehun gurumu, Jongin." –nyonya kim-

"Ah tak usah _ahjumma_ , ini tak apa-apa." –Sehun-

"Tak apa Sehun-ssi, biar Jongin yang mengobati lebammu." –tuan kim-

"Tapi paaaaa," Jongin tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan rengekannya didepan Sehun.

Minseok mengeplak kepala Jongin _sayang_ , "Sudah turuti saja bodoh. Kau berisik sekali."

Jongin memandang Minseok tak terima, "Bagaimana aku tak bodoh jika kau menggeplak kepalaku setiap hari, idiot!"

"Kau lebih idiot, anak tengah Kim!"

"Kau autis, sulung Kim!"

"Yang autis itu Taemin, bukan aku tolol!"

"Yak Min hyung! kenapa aku dibawa-bawa sih?!" –Taemin-

"Dasar cebol!"

"Hitam!"

"Gendut!"

"Bibir tebal!"

"Bantet!"

"Pesek!"

"Yak! Ini bukan pesek, lemak!"

"Sudah sudah! Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar sih." Nyonya Kim memijat pelipisnya. Pusing merasakan anak pertama dan anak kedua yang sering ribut.

Papa Jongin tersenyum minta maaf, "Maaf ya Sehun-ssi, Jongin memang kekanakan."

Jongin melotot, "Papa! Aku tidak kekanakan!"

"Kau kekanakan hitam."

"Diam kau buntelan!"

"Minseok hyung, Jongin hyung, bisakah kalian diam sedikit? Kalian berisik sekali. Kalian tak malu dengan Sehun hyung?" –Taemin-

"DIAM KAU BOCAH!" Jongin dan Minseok berteriak sambil memelototi sosok Taemin yang merengut.

"Jongin sudah." Baiklah sekarang tuan Kim yanga melerai. Jongin hanya bisa merengut lucu.

"Kenapa harus Jongin yang disalahkan? Minseok hyung yang mulai, pa!" Jongin mendengus dan beranjak dari kursinya. Jongin pergi naik ke lantai dua, meninggalkan orang-orang yang geleng-geleng melihat sikapnya.

"Haaahh maaf ya Sehun, Jongin memang kekanakan. Sudah kau naik saja, Jongin akan mengobati lebammu."

"Ah tak usah ahjumma, saya langsung pamit saja."

"Naik saja, Sehun. Jongin akan mengobatimu." Sehun memandang kikuk sosok tuan Kim yang tersenyum. Uh baiklah karena ini perintah orangtua Sehun akan menurutinya.

"Baik _ahjussi_."

 **.**

Jongin melotot melihat sosok Sehun yang muncul dari balik tangga dekat ruang televisi yang berada tepat di depan kamar Jongin, "Mau apalagi kau kesini? Belum puas semalam mendampratku hah?"

Sehun mendikan bahu cuek, "Aku hanya menuruti perintah orangtuamu."

"Apa?"

"Orang yang membuat lebam ini harus bertanggung jawab kan?"

Jongin melotot lagi dan segera bangkit dari rebahannya di sofa. Jongin langsung mencengkram kerah pakaian Sehun dan menatapnya tajam, " _Fuck!_ Kau memberi tahu orangtuaku jika aku memukulmu?"

Sehun tersenyum remeh dan menyentakan tangan Jongin lalu membersihkan kerah pakaiannya seakan sedang membersihkan debu, "Jika kuberitahu apakah mereka akan percaya? Anak tengah mereka yang manja, kekanakan, dan tukang merajuk ternyata berandal kecil di sekolah."

"Sialan! Kau mau mati ya?" Jongin sudah mengangkat kepalan tangannya hendak memukul Sehun sebelum sosok bocah kelas enam SD itu –Taemin- datang dengan suara riangnya. "Hyuu— eh? Jongin hyung mau memukul Sehun hyung?"

Jongin gelagepan dan dengan spontan kepalan tangannya yang masih melayang diudara itu membuka dan langsung mengelus pelan pipi Sehun yang berhiaskan hasil karyanya.

Jongin tersenyum manis kearah Taemin, "Tidak, Taem. Jongin hyung hanya melihat keadaan pipi Sehun hyung. Jongin hyung kan mau mengobati Sehun hyung." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun, "Ya kan Sehun hyung?"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sehun sehingga ia hanya bisa menganguk kaku.

"Taemin, bisa ambilkan hyung kotak P3K?" Taemin mengerjab pelan dan mengangguk polos. Percaya-percaya saja dengan _acting_ Jongin.

Sepeninggalan Taemin, Jongin mendengus dan menatap Sehun tajam. "Apa kau lihat-lihat!"

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum mengejek, "Ouh, ternyata Kim Jongin manis sekali jika dirumah ya."

"Kau mau mat— eh Taemin, terimakasih yaaa."

Sehun melongo. Jongin ini pintar sekali sandiwaranya.

Taemin malah memilih duduk di sofa dan mengganti _channel_ tv kesukaanya. Jongin mendengus menatap jengkel sosok Taemin yang malah menonton tv disini.

Jongin mendorong kasar Sehun untuk duduk di sofa, Taemin menoleh. Jongin memasang senyum manisnya dan berkata maaf karena tidak sengaja mendorong Sehun.

Jongin mengobati Sehun dengan kasar dan tak sabaran, Sehun meringis sakit. Taemin menoleh. Jongin berpura-pura lagi meminta maaf karena terlalu keras menekannya.

Sehun tersenyum remeh, Jongin sudah bersiap mengangkat kepalan tangannya kearah pipi Sehun yang satunya sebelum Taemin menoleh lagi. Dan _yeah_ , Jongin harus bersandiwara mengelus-elus pipi Sehun sembari tersenyum manis di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun membeku. Taemin menatap Jongin aneh.

"Hyung.." panggil Taemin pelan, Jongin menoleh masih dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kata mama, jika ada yang sakit kan harus di kecup supaya cepat sembuh. Jongin hyung saja kemarin waktu terantuk pintu kamar mandi saja di kecup mama. Kenapa Jongin hyung tidak mengecup Sehun hyung."

Sehun melotot. Jongin juga melotot.

Sehun melotot karena harus menerima kecupan dari manusia bodoh dihadapannya.

Jongin melotot karena Taemin dengan polosnya berkata ia masih di kecup mamanya.

Jongin berdehem pelan, "E-eee i-itu.. yak Taemin kapan hyung pernah di kecup mama?"

Taemin memiringkan kepalanya polos, "Kemarin." Taemin memasang pose berfikir, "Taemin kemarin lihat Jongin hyung merengek kepada mama karena terantuk pintu kamar mandi. Lalu, mama mengelus kepala Jongin hyung dan mengecupnya."

Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. wajah Jongin memanas. Jongin yakin seratus persen jika wajahnya pasti memerah.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin yang memerah malu. Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk kamar saja Taem? Sana masuk! Belajar!"

"Hyung saja tak pernah belajar, menyuruh Taemin belajar."

"Yasudah main saja sana, minggir!"

"Ooohh Jongin hyung ingin berduaan dengan Sehun hyung ya? Hmm.. kalian berdua memiliki hubungan apa? Pacaran?"

"Yak! Tidak! Kau apa-apaan sih pergi san—"

"MAMAAAA! JONGIN HYUNG DAN SEHUN HYUNG PACAR-PACARAN MAAAA!" Taemin berlari menuruni tangga. Berniat mengadu kepada mamanya. Dan Jongin dengan kekanakannya ikut berlari mengejar Taemin yang berniat akan mengadu.

"YAK KIM TAEMIN! JANGAN MENGARANG CERITA!"

"TADI JONGIN HYUNG MENGELUS PIPI SEHUN HYUNG MA."

"YAH TAEMIN!"

"MEREKA MESRA SEKALI! TADI JUGA JONGIN HYUNG MENCIUM BIBIR SEHUN HYUNG MESRA DIDEPANKU MAH!"

" _WHAT THE FUCK_ JANGAN MENGARANG BOCAH IDIOT!"

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya saat mendengar teriakan demi teriakan di kediaman Kim yang besar itu. Kim Jongin, benar-benar manusia yang tak terduga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_HUNKAI_**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan matanya terbuka sebelah untuk melihat jam yang tergantung dinding kamarnya tersebut. Jam tujuh lebih empatpuluh empat menit.

Jongin merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan duduk didipinggir kasurnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Benar-benar dipinggir maksudnya. Sedikit mundur saja, Jongin bisa jatuh terjengkang ke lantai kamarnya.

Jongin mengusap matanya pelan. Yah ia tau bahkan sekolah sudah masuk sedaritadi. Tapi, siapa perduli?

 **BRAK!**

"KIM JONGIN!"

 **BRUGH**

"AARRGGHHHHH."

"Eh Jongin sayang.. kau tak apa-apa kan?" nyonya Kim dengan cemas menghampiri Jongin yang jatuh terjengkang dilantai kamarnya yang dilapisi karpet dengan kaki yang masih berada diatas kasur. Miris.

"Mama bisa tidak sih tidak berteriak? Jongin kanget tahu!" Jongin bangkit dan terduduk dengan kesal di depan mamanya.

"Maaf _bear_. Tetapi, ini sudah hampir jam delapan dan sekolahmu sudah masuk sejak jam tujuh tadi sayang."

"Iya-iya Jongin tahu." Jongin segera berdiri dan menyambar handuknya lalu masuk kekamar mandi.

"Kau mau diantar saja atau berangkat sendiri sayang?"

"Berangkat sendiri."

"Naik?"

"Jalan kaki."

"Kau sudah terlambat sekali Jong. Diantar saja yaaa."

"Berangkat sendiri ma. Aku malas mengikuti jam pertama, lagipula."

Nyonya kim hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi Jongin jika sudah berhubungan dengan yang namanya sekolah.

 **.**

Jongin berjalan dengan santai melewati koridor-koridor sekolahnya yang benar-benar sepi. Jongin menyeringai saat menatap jam yang berada pada ponselnya. Kurang enam menit lagi bel untuk pergantian jam berbunyi, dan artinya Jongin hanya akan mengikuti matematika kurang dari lima menit.

Jongin berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya sejenak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri lalu menarik keluar kemejanya dan meremas-remasnya, sehingga memberi kesan kusut. Jongin menyeringai lagi saat dirasa penampilannya sudah cukup _brandal_.

Jongin membuka pintu kelasnya santai dan sontak semua mata tertuju padanya. Jongin hampir saja meledakan tawanya saat pikiran konyol –tentang ia merasa menjadi keren sekali karena telat- melintas dipikirannya.

Jongin dengan santai berjalan kearah bangkunya yang terletak pada baris kedua dari belakang pojok kanan.

"Berhenti disitu, Kim."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya yang ke tujuh dan berbalik mengahadap guru matematikanya yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Jongin menyeringai, "Ada apa Oh _ssaem_?"

"Kau telat?"

Jongin mendengus dan terkekeh sinis, "Tidak. Aku memang sengaja menghindari pelajaranmu sebenarnya."

"Kau—"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan perkataanya, bel pergantian pelajaran sudah terdengar. Membuat seringai Jongin semakin melebar. Sedangkan Sehun menatap tajam dirinya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya sudah bel. Oh _ssaem_ tak ingin keluar kelas? Atau mau korupsi jam?"

"Datang ke kantorku saat istirahat nanti, Kim Jongin-ssi." Sehun segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan dongkol.

"Kau fikir aku akan datang? Haha aku tak sudi." Jongin mengendikan bahunya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri dengan seringai. Suho dan Jongdae –teman berandalannya- membalas seringaian Jongin dengan seringai pula. Dan jangan lupakan Minah –teman berandalnya yang sudah Jongin anggap kakak perempuannya sendiri- yang menatap Jongin geli.

" _Well,_ _Kim Jongin is the asshole and jerk in this word, right?_ "

Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan, mendengar perkataan Jongdae, " _Well, thanks bitch._ "

" _Okay_ , bisakah kita membolos? Aku malas sekali sebenarnya mengikuti pelajaran sejarah Korea." Suho menatap ketiga temannya meminta persetujuan. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Jongdae, Suho, dan Minah sudah berdiri dari bangkunya lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama Jongin yang belum sempat _menyentuh_ kursinya. Dengan santai melewati guru botak yang akan mengajar sejarah Korea di kelas mereka.

Suho menoleh menatap kedua temannya, "Kita akan kemana?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ketiga temannya dengai seringai lebar. Jongdae mendengus pelan, " _Damn, i know what's in your mind, bitch."_

Jongin mendengus namun senyuman lebar pun tak luput dari wajahnya.

Suho melanjutkan langkahnya, "Aku membawa mobil, ayo."

Jongin dan Jongdae sontak tersenyum senang dan segera berjalan menyusul Suho yang sudah berada di depan.

"Apakah kita harus menghubungi yang lain? Tak lengkap rasanya jika hanya kita berempat yang _bersenang-senang_." Minah menatap Jongin meminta persetujuan.

"Tentu saja kau harus menghubungi yang lain, noona." Minah mengangguk dan segera mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Suho menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, "Bagaimana caranya kita keluar menggunakan mobil? Disana aga guru pengawas. _Shit!_ "

" _Fuck!_ "

Minah tersenyum kecil dan memasukan ponselnya ke sakunya dan menatap ketiga temannya geli, "Kalian lupa jika ada Bang Minah disini?"

Jongin, Jongdae, dan Suho menoleh kearah Minah dengan alis terangkat. Minah menyeringai kecil, "Kalian urus mobilnya. Biar guru Choi yang _kewl_ itu aku yang mengurus, lagipula dia tampan."

Minah mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya yang bewarna semi _pink_ dan menaikan roknya, lalu membuka membuka satu kancing teratasnya, "Bagaimana? Apa sudah terlihat _oke_?" Jongin Jongdae dan Suho hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, Minah tersenum kecil dan langsung berjalan dengan _sexy_ meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Minah noona benar-benar bisa diandalkan diwaktu-waktu seperti ini." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mendapati Minah sudah berada di depan guru Choi dan sedikit _bermain_ dengannya.

"Dia kakak yang baik untukmu." Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju mendengar perkataan Suho.

"Ayo, lebih baik kita cepat. Aku takut guru itu melakukan hal yang _iya-iya_ kepada Minah." Ketiga pria itu kembali berjalan menuju parkiran dengan Jongin yang bersenandung kecil.

" _My annaconda don't... my annaconda don't want none unless you got bunz, hun_."

" _Omfg_ Jongin! Lagumu benar-benar. _You seriously such a bitch in this world!_ "

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Karena banyak yg milih HunKai yaudah aku bikin HunKai. Tapi tenang aja yg milih KrisKai, ntar juga bakalan ada kok disini :p**

 **[A/N: Bikin ff ini itu bener-bener ter inspirasi sama novel –lagi-lagi- punya kak Orizuka – Meet the sennas, sama terinspirasi sama lagu NC. A – My student teacher. Dia suka sama gurunya sendiri. Bagian awal ff ini sendiri terinspirasi novel kak Orizuka, nah ntar chapter makin kesana baru lebih ke lagu NC. A itu hehehe.]**

 **OH IYA, KASIH SARAN YA. ENAKNYA YANG JADI SAINGAN JONGIN DISINI SIAPA? AKU PENGEN BIKIN SEHUN ITU STRAIGHT. JADI ENAKNYA SIAPA NIH?**

 **1\. YURA (GD)**

 **2\. SEOLHYUN (AOA)**

 **3\. SUZY (MISS A)**

 **4\. HANI (EXID)**

 **5\. KRYSTAL (F(x))**

 **ATAU SIAPA? SARAN KALIAN SIAPA?**

 **Oke, BIG THANKS TO:**

 **Sexkai|virniania|Kamong Jjong|Kaihun's kid|kim bii|ParkJitta|hunkaiship14|saphire always for onyx|tokisaki|jjong86|dhantieee|askasufa|novisaputri09|ainichan xiuhan1|Keepbeef Chicken Chubu|kukikookie|ismi rinichan xiuhan1|Keepbeef Chicken Chubu|kukikookie|ismi reosomnia|outcaaast|Jiji Park|byuyun92|k1mut|Red Rose 9488|teleporters01|GYUSATAN|sekailly9488|Valentin9|minyuk|Guest(1)|thiefhanie fha|LoveSK|indri|HaeSan|neza|Gueat(2)|Jonginisa|kthk2|youngimongi|herliiin|HunKai94|bapexo|liaoktaviani joaseo|alita94|Aniya98|cute**

 **Okay, last, mind to review?**


	3. Ch 3 : Jongin bad luck

**Chap 2: Jongin's Bad Luck**

Jongin mengernyit heran saat mendapati ayahnya masuk ke kamarnya dengan senyuman lebar dan langsung duduk disamping Jongin yang tengah tidur-tiduran tak jelas diatas ranjangnya, "Papa mau ngapain kesini?"

"Papa hanya ingin tahu perkembangan kamu saja,"

Jongin mendadak panas dingin tak karuan mendengarnya.

Mampus.

Tuhan, apa yang harus Jongin lakukan?

Apa ia harus cerita jika ia mendapat nilai double tiga di dua ulangan Matematikanya terdahulu dan kemungkinan NOL BESAR di ulangan matematika yang akan datang? Kira-kira apa reaksinya jika Jongin memberi tahunya? Tentu saja, Jongin tak mau membahayakan kesehatan ayahnya. Bagaimanapun, Jongin anak yang baik— yah selain kenyataannya juga luar biasa bodoh.

"Jong, kamu harus sadar kalau ujian kenaikan kelas sudah dekat. Jadi, kamu harus belajar yang rajin, supaya bisa naik kelas tiga. Ingat ya Jong, kalau kamu tidak naik kelas papa tak mau menyekolahkan kamu lagi. Akan langsung papa nikahkan."

Jongin terperanjat. Apa maksud perkataan ayahnya tadi? Apakah ia serius?

Pasti omong kosong, kan?

Lagipula mau dinikahkan dengan siapa? Punya kekasih saja tidak.

"Jong, diberitahu kok malah melamun." Tuan kim menatap Jongin curiga, "Kau benar-benar ingin dinikahkan ya?"

"Memangnya kalau nikah, sama siapa pa? Anak teman papa? Anak koneksi papa?" Mau tak mau, Jongin sedikit penasaran. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin harus punya rencana jangka panjang, mengingat peluangnya untuk tidak naik kelas sangatlah besar.

Tuan kim mengernyit heran, "Bukan. Sama sapi. Kamu kenapa malah bertanya itu sih? Bukannya malah termotivasi untuk serius belajar. Sudahlah, jangan macam-macam. Kalau kamu tidak naik kelas, kamu benar-benar papa nikahkan dengan sapi, terus tinggal sana bersama nenekmu didesa."

TEGA.

Dia benar-benar papa yang kejam.

Sekarang, Jongin cuma bisa melongo.

"Nah, sekarang Jongin belajar yang rajin, ya." Tuan kim bangkit, tampak tidak peduli terhadap Jongin yang _shock_ berat. "Ingat ya, sapi, sapi..." imbuhnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Sepeninggalnya, Jongin masih terdiam selama 15 menit.

Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh rasa penyesalan, mengapa ia bukan anak yang dilahirkan dikeluarga yang normal, yang mempunyai papa yang perhatian dan mendukungnya baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, bukannya papa yang tega menikahkan anaknya sendiri dengan seekor sapi!

Jongin bahkan belum pernah berpacaran dengan lelaki manapun, _–meskipun faktanya Kim Jongin adalah anak nakal disekolah, namun kenyataannya ia berpacaran saja belum pernah. menyedihkan memang hidup Kim Jongin. Bagaimana bisa memliki kekasih jika tipe Jongin saja tinggi sekali-_ dan sekarang seekor sapi sudah menunggunya selepas ujian kenaikan kelas.

Tidak, tidak. Tidak masuk akal.

Sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Sapi dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu. Tidak manusiawi. Jongin harap Papa-nya bercanda. Pasti bercanda. Pasti.

 **Teacher**

 **God & Themselves **

**T**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Other**

 **Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, ceritanya maksain banget**

 **Summary: Jongin adalah berandal manis yang sangat membenci matematika. Dan sialnya guru matematika baru kelasnya itu juga terlihat sangat membenci Jongin. Ck, ini masalah / "Dasar guru sialan!" / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!**

Jongin mendengus saat mendengar tawa hina dari sahabat-sahabatnya setelah ia menceritakan kejadian semalam bersama papanya. Sahabat-sahabatnya itu memang suka sekali menertawakan kemalangannya.

"Kau akan dinikahkan dengan sapi jika tak naik kelas Jong? Hahahahaha." Jongin bersumpah, ingin sekali ia rasanya menyumpal mulut besar Jongdae yang memekik heboh itu. ini-didalam-kelas. Dan Jongdae dengan santainya memekik seperti itu, membuat segelintir anak yang terisisa di kelas menatap mereka–ouh menatap Jongin lebih tepatnya- dengan pandangan geli.

"Jadi Jongin, sekarang selamat berjuang ya. Daripada kau harus dinikahkan dengan sapi hahaha." Jongin mendengus mendengar suara Jongdae yang masih saja dalam volume besar. Si-a-lan.

"Oohh jadi Kim Jongin kita yang manis ini akan berakhir _dibawah_ sapi huh? Bukan _dibawah_ pria yang memiliki ketampanan selangit?"

"Yah Minah noona!"

"Seakan belum cukup hanya menikahkanmu dengan sapi, papamu masih membuangmu didesa dan tinggal dengan nenekmu yang super _eerrrr—_ i tu."

Jongin menyesal sudah bercerita kepada teman-temannya, sungguh.

"Sabar ya Jongin. Jadi sekarang nikmati saja les privat matematikamu bersama guru muda sialan itu, oke?" dan rasa-rasanya Jongin ingin sekali mencekik Suho saat ini juga karena mengingatkannya dengan les privat.

Jongin tiba-tiba merasa mual membayangkan enam hari kedepan, dan berbulan-bulan setelahnya hidupnya akan bersama satu makhluk segalak serigala rabies jejadian bernama Oh Sehun.

"Jongin!"

Sebuah suara cempreng membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya. Sulli, salah satu teman sekelas Jongin tampak melonggokan kepalanya dipintu kelas, melambai ke arah Jongin.

"Ada yang mencarimu!"

Jongin memandang Jongdae, Suho dan Minah yang segera mengedikkan bahu masih dengan tawa cekikikannya. Siapa yang mencari Jongin pada jam-jam seperti ini? Sekarang sudah hampir jam masuk, dan Jongin hampir tak mempunyai teman lain selain Suho, Jongdae, dan Minah di sekolah ini yang punya keperluan dengannya.

Meskipun demikian Jongin tetap bangkit dan bergerak menuju pintu.

Ternyata ada...

Siapa ya?

Jongin tidak merasa mengenalnya.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya malas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dipintu kelas dan memandang sosok pria di hadapannya yang tengah memunggunginya.

Pria itu berbalik. Meskipun Jongin tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, Jongin yakin dia adalah salah satu siswa paling keren di sekolah ini.

"Hai." Sebuah senyum menawan terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. Oh jika perlu Jongin bisa menambahkan imut juga disana.

Jongin berusaha keras untuk tidak menganga.

Seperti apapun kelakuan nakalnya di sekolah, tetap saja ia selalu _lemah_ jika dihadapkan dengan orang tampan. Sebenarnya jika Jongin boleh mengakui, Jongin juga _sedikit lemah_ dihadapan Sehun. Karna yaahh dia tampan, kan?

Jongin berdehem pelan, "Hmm."

Jongin bisa meraskan tatapan iri dari murid-murid yang lewat. Jongin berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Banyak pertanyaan yang berterbangan di kepalanya. Dari mana datangnya makhluk sempurna ini? Kenapa Jongin tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya? Apa dia anak baru?

"Jadi kau yang namanya Jongin?"

"Benar." Jongin menjawab setenang mungkin.

"Oh.. jadi kau." Dia sekarang menatap Jongin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan gaya menilai. Senyumnya perlahan memudar.

Ha! Jongin tahu sekali gelagat ini. Pasti dia sedang dikerjai teman-temannya, bertaruh siapa yang bisa mengajak Jongin berkenalan atau semacamnya. Kalau dia mau macam-macam dengan Jongin, dia salah memilih hari. Jongin sedang sangat tidak mood untuk jadi bahan lelucon. Salah-salah bisa melayang kepalan tangan Jongin ke pipi lelaki didepannya itu.

Jongin menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari teman-temannya yang mungkin mengawasi di suatu tempat. Lelaki itu ikut menengok kiri-kanan, mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

"Hei, kenapa menengok kanan kiri begitu? Mau nyebrang?" katanya tak lucu.

"Kau siapa, _sih_?" tanya Jongin sengit. "Kau disuruh siapa menemuiku? Kalau aku tahu orangnya, akan ku hajar!"

Lelaki itu terbengong melihat Jongin yang begitu emosi, "Hah? Eh.. namaku Chanyeol. Aku diminta Oh _saem_ , tapi aku akan mendukungmu jika kau ingin mengehajarnya." Chanyeol memandang Jongin Jongin dengan senyum gelinya.

Oh.

Dua kesalahan besar.

Satu karena marah-marah kepada lelaki tampan yang tak berdosa.

Dan satu lagi karena Jongin bilang ia ingin menghajar Sehun.

Jika Chanyeol mengadukannya, Jongin bisa membayangkan ia yang akan dihajar dan didamprat habis-habisan oleh guru privat sekaligus guru metematika sialannya itu.

Sebenarnya bisa-bisa saja Jongin memberi Sehun bogeman mentah seperti waktu itu, tapi mengingat ia pernah mengobati guru muda sialan itu dan berakhir dengan fitnahan adik autisnya –taemin- membuat Jongin berfikir seribu kali jika ingin menghajar Sehun.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap supaya dia tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang kejadian ini kepada Sehun.

"Tenang saja," Chanyeol memasang cengiran nakalnya, "Rahasiamu aman bersamaku."

"Aduh, maaf ya aku sudah marah-marah padamu, kupikir.." Jongin langsung memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan jika ia menyangka Chanyeol datang karena taruhan, "Sudahlah. Lalu untuk apa guru muda sialan itu memanggilku seperti ini? seperti belum puas saja bertemu denganku."

"Mana aku tahu. Mungkin mau memberimu sembilan di rapor?" ucap Chanyeol membuat Jongin spontan mendengus, tetapi langsung ia hentikan begitu Chanyeol memandangnya ingin tahu. "Berhubung aku kelas X. Jadi, aku tak mengenalnya."

Oh, kelas X? Kenapa tampan sekali?

Detik berikutnya, Jongin langsung menghentikan pikiran gilanya yang mengarah bahwa anak kelas X tidak seharusnya tampan seperti ini.

"Oh." Jongin menggumam agak kecewa. Jongin tidak punya minat pada lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. mau dikata apa jika orang ber-imej nakal sepertinya memiliki kekasih lebih muda? Huh.

"Tapi jangan salah. Aku seharusnya kelas XI. Dulu TK-ku tiga tahun."

Entah kenapa, Jongin langsung merasa terhibur.

Apa pentingnya Chanyeol memberi tahunya jika dia seharusnya sudah kelas XI? Jelas supaya Jongin tidak merasa sungkan kepadanya, kan?

Semoga iya.

"TK tiga tahun? Kau pasti betah bermain ayunan."

Chanyeol tertawa lepas menyambut lelucon Jongin. Tawanya lucu, tidak dibuat-buat. Juga terdengar sangat ikhlas. Jongin juga tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa se-lucu ini mendengar tawa seseorang.

"Tapi .. jika kau tak mengenal guru itu, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya mendukungku untuk mengehajar Sehun?" Jongin bertanya lagi agak curiga. Masih sangsi juga jika ternyata Chanyeol memang berniat mengerjainya.

"Karena dia menyuruhku saat aku sedang memakan ramen di cafetaria. Dan ramenku yang belum sampai setengah termakan itu langsung diserbu teman-temanku. Aku bisa rugi jika seperti ini, kan?"

Jongin tertawa mendengar gerutuannya. Polos sekali.

"Yasudahlah, aku ingin ke guru muda sialan itu. Sampai bartemu lagi, ya." Jongin melambai singkat, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru.

Sebenarnya Jongin menyesal, meninggalkan lelaki asyik seperti Chanyeol demi menemui orang yang sebenarnya –sangat- tampan namun galak yang sama sekali jauh dari kata asyik. Yah, Jongin hanya berharap bisa bertemunya lagi lain hari.

Oh maksud Jongin, Chanyeol bukan Sehun.

 **_HUNKAI_**

"Jong, kau ikut tidak malam ini? Myungsoo mengadakan _party_ dirumahnya. Dia sangat mengharapkanmu hadir disana."

Jongin menatap wajah Suho kesal, "Hyung lupa jika aku ada les dengan serigala rabies jejadian itu?"

Jongdae melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Jongin sangsi, "Kenapa tidak kabur saja sih Jong? Kau tak merindukan Myungsoo ha?"

"Seandainya itu bisa, hyung." Jongin terlihat menghela nafasnya pelan, "Semua fasilitasku sudah ditarik. Aku bahkan selalu diantar jemput supir saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Masa-masa kejayaanku sudah hancur sejak serigala rabies jejadian itu muncul dihidupku dengan rumus matematikanya yang sungguh membuatku mual."

Minah hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengelus sayang rambut Jongin, "Jangan pernah kecewakan kedua orangtuamu Jongin. Mereka melakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu. Tak masalah jika kau tak bisa keluar rumah, kapan-kapan kita bisa kan mengadakan _party_ dirumahmu sendiri sebagai gantinya?"

Jongin tersenyum senang dan mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja, noona." Jongin memeluk Minah dengan haru, "Terimakasih noona. Kau yang paling mengerti perasaanku, kau yang terbaik."

"Aku akan menemanimu, aku tak akan hadir di party Myungsoo malam ini. setidaknya kau akan mendapat teman jika si kerdil Jongdae dan Suho membicarakan party mereka. Lagipula Myungsoo akan mengerti."

"Yah! Jika kalian berdua tak ikut aku juga tak akan ikut."

"Aku juga."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sahabat-sahabatnya dengan panik, "Jangan! Minah noona, Suho hyung, Jongdae hyung datang saja ke party Myungsoo hyung. Jika kalian tak datang pasti perasaan Myungsoo hyung akan sedih sekali nanti."

Suho Jongdae dan Minah hanya tersenyum kecil lalu dengan gencar melayangkan cubitan-cubitan pada pipi Jongin, "Uuuhh Jongin kita manis sekali sih."

Jongin hanya mendengus dan melirikan matanya kesana-kemari, mencoba melihat keadaan sekitar. Siapa tahu jika ada orang lain yang melihat itu semua. Huh bisa runtuh sudah _imej_ nakalnya di sekolah.

 **.**

Jongin terbengong saat mendapati Sehun yang menutup buku catatan Jongin –Yeah Jongin masih bersikeras menyebutnya buku catatan, meskipun tak ada apapun yg ia catat disana kecuali judul-judul bab baru- dengan keras. Sehun pun beralih menatap Jongin tak habis pikir.

"Bukannya aku tadi sudah memberimu salinan catatan? Kau belum menyalinnya?"

"Tak ada waktu."

"Apanya yang tak ada waktu? Jelas-jelas kerjaanmu hanya luntang-lantung dirumah!"

Jongin hanya diam dan sok cuek sembari mengutak-atik ponselnya yang dengan jelas memancing amarah Sehun. Sehun merebut paksa ponsel Jongin dan mematikan ponsel Jongin dengan seenak udelnya lalu melemparkannya di sofa yang didudukinya.

Jongin menatap Sehun berang, "Apasih maumu ha?"

"Salin sekarang catatan yang kuberikan tadi. Aku akan mengawasimu, malam ini tak ada les dulu tapi aku mengawasimu mencatat."

"Sialan! Kau tahu kau itu diktator? Kau bisa membuatku gila jika sikapmu saja masih seperti ini. bisa-bisa aku masuk rumah sakit jiwa, bukannya naik ke kelas tiga jika gurunya saja seperti kau."

"Oh ya?" Jawaban Sehun kesannya malah seperti menantang. Kalau saja ia tidak tampan, sudah dari tadi Jongin melemparnya dengan remote TV.

Jongin mendengus dan dengan sangat tak ikhlas mulai menyalin catatan yang diberikan Sehun tadi saat ia dipanggil ke ruangan Sehun di sekolah. Sehun sendiri malah memperhatikan Jongin dengan mata menusuk.

"Hun, kau benar-benar tak bisa berbicara dengan santai ya? Atau eerr hentikan tatapanmu itu kau seperti ingin membunuhku. Lagipula kenapa sih baru mengajarku privat dua hari ini saja kau sudah segalak ini? atau kau takut jika kau berbicara biasa, yang keluar bukannya kata-kata tetapi malah gonggongan atau malah auman?" Jongin berusaha membuat lelucon sambil terus saja menyalin catatan yang diberikan Sehun tadi.

Garing.

Jongin tahu benar itu dari raut wajah Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda menghargai leluconnya. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa begini. Jongin rasa, Sehun punya pengaruh aneh terhadap apa pun yang ada di dekatnya. Bunga yang tiba-tiba layu, udara yang tiba-tiba pengap, Jongin yang tiba-tiba melemparkan kata-kata aneh...

Tentu saja Jongin tidak serius. Eh, tapi serius juga tak apa sih sebenarnya. Tapi kan Jongin hanya ingin memecah ketegangan antara mereka.

Duh, Jongin bodoh sekali.

"Ha-ha." Sehun tertawa dibuat-buat, membuat Jongin spontan melotot.

Terserah apa dia pria tertampan sedunia, atau satu-satunya pria yang tersisa di alam raya, yang jelas Jongin tak suka padanya!

Sehun akhirnya bangkit, lalu duduk di permadani lembut bersama Jongin yang setengah mati menahan kekesalannya. Sempat terpikir oleh Jongin untuk menarik pikirannya soal tak suka kepada Sehun saat melihat mata cokelat dan dagu runcingnya, tetapi pikiran Jongin itu menguap begitu saja ketika Sehun menyentil dahi Jongin dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

 _God,_ Itu luar biasa sakit!

Jongin menggosok dahinya kasar, " _What the fuck is wrong with you hah?!_ "

"Kau niat tidak sih? Apa yang daritadi kau lakukan ha sampai baru menulis itu?"

"Tulisan ini tak jelas. Aku tak bisa membacanya, ini tulisan, sandi paku, sandi-sandi yang lain atau apa sih?"

Sebenarnya tulisan itu masih bisa dibaca dengan jelas meskipun sedikit berantakan. Hanya saja, Jongin terlalu malu jika ia harus mengatakan yang ia lakukan sedaritadi adalah menatapi Sehun yang menyebalkan namun luar biasa tampan.

"Ternyata kau tak hanya bodoh dimatematika ya."

" _Godamnit! Do you really want to die?"_

"Cepat salin!" Sehun melemparkan buku salinan versi dua –dengan tulisan yang luar biasa rapi dan indah- dengan tak sopannya ke meja hingga terhenti di jemari Jongin.

Jongin sendiri melotot kepadanya. Kenapa sih orang super tampan sepertinya harus memiliki masalah kepribadian?

Sehun berdecak, "Heh bocah! Kau juga tak mau mengecewakan ayahmu kan?" Jongin menggeleng mantap, tetapi tak bermaksud merestui Sehun sebagai guru privatnya. "Makanya sekarang kau harus menuruti apa kataku. Aku tak bisa mentolelir jika kau melanggar apapun perkataanku. Kalau kau mau maju, kau harus nurut. Harus!"

Jongin tak percaya ini.

Sehun lebih galak daripada Ayahnya atau siapa pun yang Jongin kenal. Jongin belum pernah dimarahi seperti ini oleh orang yang tak dekat dengannya, tetapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Mungkin punya, tetapi saat ini otak Jongin benar-benar seperti spon yang menyarap semua kata- kata Sehun.

"Heh, malah ngelamun! Setuju, tidak?"

Lamunan Jongin terbuyar begitu saja saat mendengar suara Sehun, "Ya, ya. Terserah kau mau bilang apa." Jongin menjawab ogah-ogahan sambil terus menuliskan salinan-salinan catatan super rapih tersebut.

"Berarti, mulai besok kau harus mencatat semua yang kutulis dipapan tulis, baik itu disekolah ataupun dirumah, jangan melewatkan barang sekecil apapun. Apa yang kuperintah kerjakan, kau harus mengerjakan. Mulai besok, aku tak mau lagi melihat buku catatan kosong seperti itu. mengerti?"

Sialan.

Sehun benar-benar diktator.

"Terus, aku ingin kau menyediakan satu buku kosong yang tebal khusus untuk les ku. Senin sampai Jumat aku memberimu soal-soal, dan pada hari-hari itu kau boleh bertanya. Tapi khusus hari Sabtu, kau tak boleh bertanya, semacam ulangan. Ngerti?"

"Ya." Jongin berharap suaranya mulai terdengar bosan, karena pada kenyatannya ia benar-benar sudah bosan akan ceramah Sehun yang memuakan itu.

"Ponsel harus mati saat les berlangsung. Aku juga akan mematikan ponselku sendiri saat sedang mengajarmu."

"Hnn."

"Bagus. Sekarang, karena kau belum ada persiapan dan kau sepertinya aku belum memberi tugas ekstra, kita belum mulai hari ini. besok catatanmu sudah harus lengkap, aku akan mengechecknya. Jangan coba-coba membolos lagi di kelasku atau aku melaporkannya pada ayahmu. Kita mulai les besok, dan aku berharap kau sudah agak siap," Sehun berkata cepat lalu bangkit sambil menatap Jongin sejenak. "Setidaknya, pertambahan dan perkalian harus sudah kau kuasai." imbuhnya sebelum mengemasi barang-barangnya dan melengos turun tangga tanpa pamit.

Apapun yang terjadi,

JONGIN BENCI SEHUN!

 **_HUNKAI_**

Jongin hanya bisa terbengong dengan wajah super duper bodohnya ditangga paling akhir saat mendapati ada sosok pamannya disana. Menggunakan pakaian yang benar-benar rapih. Dan sedang sarapan bersama dengan mamanya, hanya mamanya.

Jongin merasa.. _feeling_ nya tak enak.

Jongin yakin kesialannya akan semakin banyak kali ini.

Jongin berjalan pelan masih dengan wajah bodohnya kearah meja makan, "Paman.."

Sosok yang dipanggil paman oleh Jongin menoleh dan sontak tersenyum lima jari kepadanya. Jongin masih terdiam saat melihat pamannya bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan dengan idiot –dengan lompatan kecil disetiap langkahnya– kearahnya. Dan jongin baru berteriak histeris saat pamannya itu memeluk sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnyanya dengan sok romantis.

Iyuh sekali..

"Jongin sayangkuuuu paman sangat merindukanmu." Dan tepat saat bibir pamannya itu sudah menempel dipipinya, Jongin menginjak dengan keras kaki pamannya itu membuat pamannya berteriak kesakitan.

"Paman Kris kenapa ada disini sih? Bukannya paman ada di Kanada ya?"

Kris hanya tersenyum lebar dan menggendong Jongin sampai ke meja makan dan mendudukan keponakan manisnya disana, "Paman akan tinggal disini sekarang hehe."

"HAH?"

"Iya Jongin sayang, paman Kris-mu itu akan tinggal disini. Bahkan dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan juga disini." Jongin hanya terbengong saat melihat senyuman bangga mamanya untuk Kris.

"Paman Kris bekerja apa? Bukan pengemis kan?"

"Masa orang setampan dan sekeren paman mengemis sih, ya tidak mungkin lah."

"L-lalu apa?" Jongin tergagap sendiri saat merasakan _feeling_ nya benar-benar tak enak.

"Pamanmu sekarang adalah seorang guru musik sekaligus guru seni lukis di sebuah sekolahan."

O-oke jawaban nyonya kim sukses membuat Jongin tersedak susu yang tengah diminumnya. Baiklah, pamannya yang sedikit tak waras namun super tampan itu akan disini, itu sedikit masalah. Yang jadi masalah besar sekarang adalah apakah calon siswa-siswa yang akan diajarnya itu ada hah?

Baiklah, Kris Wu adalah keponakan dari mama Jongin, dan baiklah sebenarnya Kris itu sepupu Jongin. Namun Kris dengan idiotnya berkata bahwa ia ingin dipanggil paman saja daripada hyung. baiklah lelaki waras macam apa yang mau dipanggil paman daripada dipanggil hyung pada usia-nya yang masih menginjak 28 tahun.

Gila.

Kris adalah pamannya yang super tampan dengan wajah kebule-bulean. Memiliki IQ yang tinggi, tubuh yang tinggi, wajah yang _high class_ alias super tampan dan jangan lupakan ia juga selama ini menggeluti sekolah bisnis di Kanada dengan tujuan bisa meneruskan perusahaan keluarga Wu. Sudah _perfect_ kan?

Tapi apa ini sekarang?

Setelah sekian tahun bergelut dengan sekolah bisnis dan dunia perbisnisan, ia kembali ke Korea dan tiba-tiba bekerja sebagai guru musik dan seni lukis? Mau jadi apa anak-anak murid yang diajarnya kelak. _Oh my_ , ingatkan Jongin bahwa keluarganya memang tak pernah ada yang waras.

"Memang paman Kris kapan sampai di Seoul? Kok Jongin tidak tahu."

"Semalam. Bahkan paman tidur denganmu _lho_ dikamarmu dan kita berpelukan sampai pagi."

"APA?!" Jongin memekik histeris sambil menatap Kris horor dan Kris yang ditatapi hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Jongin. Menyangka bahwa reaksi Jongin barusaja adalah reaksi bahagia. "Iya-iya paman tahu, kau sangat senang semalam memeluk paman seperti itu."

Ingatkan Jongin untuk mengganti spreinya setelah sepulang sekolah sebelum virus gila pamannya itu menyabar.

"WHAT THE—"

"Sudah-sudah jangan berteriak terus, Jongin. Sana berangkat bersama pamanmu." Dan perkataan nyonya kim sukses membuat Jongin menatapnya tak mengerti, "Maksud mama? Kenapa Jongin harus berangkat dengan paman Kris? Katanya paman hari pertaman berkerj— eh, jangan bilang..." Jongin menatap horor Kris dan mamanya bergantian.

"Iya. Pamanmu memang menjadi guru di sekolahmu sayang."

"APAAAAAAAA?!"

"Jongin berisik! Sudah sana berangkat. Kris cepat berangkat sana."

"T-tunggu ma! Buntelan lemak mana? Si autis Taemin mana? Papa mana? Kenapa harus Jongin yang merasakan penderitaan sendirian seperti ini." Jongin meraung-raung sambil memeluk erat kaki nyonya kim yang tampak malas menatapnya.

"Mereka sudah berangkat dari pagi, Jongin sayang."

"Mereka bertiga pasti sengaja! Mereka tega! Mereka pasti sengaja menyiksa Jongin! Jongin naik bus saja maaaaaaa." Dan gelengan dari nyonya kim sukses membuat Jongin geluntungan di lantai rumahnya masih dengan memeluk kaki mamanya, "Jongin masih sayang dengan makanan yang baru saja masuk ke perut Jongin jika harus keluar lagi, maaa."

Jongin masih meraung-raung kepada mamanya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan ia sukses berteriak saat mendapati dirinya sudah dalam gendongan Kris, "YA TUHAANN APA SALAH JONGIN YATUHAAN COBAAN INI BEGITU BERAT."

 **.**

Suho, Jongdae, dan Minah menatap sangsi Jongin yang tengah membuka buku catatannya lalu mulai mencatat tulisan-tulisan Sehun di depan sana.

Yah, Jongin berfikir cobaan berat yang datang bertubi-tubi belakangan ini mungkin peringatan untuknya agar berhenti menjadi anak nakal. Kim Jongin harus menjadi anak manis dan baik agar cobaan berat hidupnya ini berhenti. Yah, itu sih menurut Jongin.

"Jong, kau sedang apa?"

"Jongin sakit ya?"

"Kim Jongin, kau tak gila Cuma gara-gara pamanmu yang agak _miring_ itu menjadi guru disini kan?"

Jongin sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya mencatat tulisan-tulisan Sehun lalu menatap ketiga sahabatnya bergantian dengan pandangan serius, "Aku harus mulai menghargai usaha guru matematikaku." Lalu Jongin melanjutkan catatannya.

Jongin tahu ketiga sahabatnya langsung terbengong dengan mata terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

Jongin sendiri tak percaya telah mengatakannya.

Sepertinya Jongin sudah terkena virus si jelek Sehun. Atau juga bisa virus gila milik pamannya Kris.

"APA?" Suho Jongdae dan Minah berjuar setengah menjerit, tetapi sepertinya Sehun tampak lebih berminat pada buku tebal yang dipegangnya daripada mereka bertiga.

"Ssstt, kalian berisik sekali. Kalau mau berisik, jangan libatkan aku."

Mereka bertiga kembali terbengong-bengong dengan mulut menganga lebar, dan segera mencecar Jongin setelah pelajaran matematika berakhir.

"Oke. Apa itu tadi?" Suho Jongdae dan Minah bertanya kompak saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju cafetaria.

"Kalian tahu kan, mulai hari ini aku harus mencatat semua tulisannya Oh Sehun itu. Kalau tidak, aku bisa di damprat habis-habisan oleh Sehun saat privat. Dan belum lagi dia akan mengadukannya pada orangtuaku." Jongin mengeluh sambil duduk di bangku terdekat, lalu memakan _sandwich_ milik Suho yang entah dapat darimana.

"Gila juga ya si Oh Sehun itu. Tadinya aku heran saat kau tiba-tiba membuka buku catatanmu." Jongdae malah terlihat takjub akan perubahan Jongin.

"Kau fikir, aku senang mencatat tulisan serigala rabies jejadian itu?" Jongin menyahut sambil terus memakan _sandwich_ -nya dengan kalem. "Tapi sepertinya Kim Jongin harus berubah menjadi anak baik."

Suho Jongdae dan Minah menatap tak mengerti Jongin, "Hah?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap, "Ya, aku harus berubah menjadi anak baik jika ingin kesialan ini berangsur-angsur menghilang."

"Eehh tapi sebenarnya Oh Sehun itu sangat tampan _, hawt_ , dan _kewl_ , kan?" Dan mendengar penuturan Suho sontak Minah dan Jongdae mangangguk semangat.

"Iya memang dia tampan, sangat. Tapi sayang, kepribadiannya nol besar. Dia benar-benar galak seperti serigala rabies jejadian ewww." Jongin bergidig sendiri mambayangkan wajah Sehun saat mendampratnya tiap privat.

"Memangnya, segalak apa sih sampai si Sehun itu sampai kau kalah galak seperti itu? Biasanya kau kan hobi mendamprat orang. Seperti anak kelas X yang keren kemarin itu, misalnya."

Benar juga kata Minah, Gara-gara si menyebalkan Sehun, Jongin sudah melupakan lelaki imut yang bernama Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau hebat Juga Jong, bisa menarik perhatian anak yang keren bukan main seperti Chanyeol."

Belum sempat Jongin mengomentari perkataan Suho, subyek yang sedang dibicarakan melintas tepat di depan mereka. Jongin meminjam istilah dari Suho, Chanyeol memang keren bukan main. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis, wajahnya yang kekanakan tampak ramah karena senyum yang selalu tersungging di wajahnya, rambutnya yang halus pun jatuh di dahinya.

Karena Chanyeol sedang bersama teman-temannya, Jongin cukup yakin dia tak akan menyapanya. Bermaksud untuk pura-pura tidak melihat, Jongin menoleh ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Namun, mereka justru sedang terbengong-bengong memandangi Chanyeol.

Sumpah yah anak-anak itu norak sekali.

Maksud Jongin, sahabat-sahabatnya.

Jongin mengehela nafas pasrah, teman-temannya ini memang norak sekali jika dihadapan orang-orang tampan. Maklum, mereka semua memang berpotensi berada di pihak _bawah_ , Minah apalagi, dia kan wanita tulen.

Jongin dengan pasrah mengikuti arah pandang teman-temannya yang ia yakin masih memandang sosok Chanyeol, dan tepat pada saat itulah, Chanyeol juga menoleh ke arah Jongin. Sesaat Jongin mengira Chanyeol akan buang muka dan pura-pura tak melihatnya, namun Jongin terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol malah nyengir kearahnya. Dan, yang tidak paling Jongin sangka, dia berjalan ke arah Jongin dan duduk tepat di hadapannya yang memang kosong karena sahabat-sahabat Jongin tak ada yang menduduki bangku malang itu.

"Hai," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kearah Jongin lalu mengangguk kecil kepada ketiga sahabat Jongin yang masih memandangnya. Dan seperti dugaan Jongin, ketiga sahabatnya itu membalasnya dengan anggukan antusias dengan mata yang tak berkedip. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman mereka bertiga yang kelewat lebar.

Memalukan.

Chanyeol menatap ingin tahu, "Kenapa makan hanya _sandwich_? Dan kenapa tak dihabiskan _sandwich_ mu?"

Mana bisa Jongin makan kalau ada lelaki imut duduk di depannya! Bisa-biasa roti isi mayonaise dan saos pedas itu nyasar ke hidung.

"Eee.. sudah kenyang."

"Eh jangan-jangan kamu kenyang karena aku datang kesini ya?" Chanyeol sepertinya agak kecewa karena sekarang ia memasang raut seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. Jongin jadi ingin mencubitnya.

"Ah, bukan. Kita malah tambah lapar melihatmu datang." Ucapan polos Suho disambut dengan gelak tawa Chanyeol yang renyah.

"Yeol, ini sahabat-sahabatku. Kau kenalan sendiri saja yah, aku malas memperkenalkan orang-orang gila ini." sedetik setelah Jongin menutup mulut, ketiga sahabatnya sudah berebut untuk berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol sambil mempromosikan diri mereka sendiri. Chanyeol sih hanya tertawa-tawa saja melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabat Jongin yang _absurd_.

"Chanyeol ayo latihan!" Chanyeol terlihat menoleh kearah sekumulan teman-temannya yang tak kalah keren dan mengangguk singkat, setelahnya ia kembali menatap Jongin dengan cengiran manisnya, "Besok aku ada pertandingan basket, kalian harus nonton ya. Kalau gitu aku latihan dulu ya, bye."

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol dan geng-geng berisi manusia-manusia keren, ketiga sahabat Jongin menatap Jongin jail, "Waahh Jongin sudah ada calon ya?" –Jongdae-

"Calon apa?" –Jongin-

"Pacar lah." –Suho-

"Bukan." –Jongin-

"Itu buktinya kau diminta untuk menontonnya bertanding basket, itu pertanda Jong, pertanda." –Jongdae-

"Pertanda apa?" –Jongin-

"Dia menyukaimu!" –Suho-

"Tapi tadi dia juga mengajak kita semua, bukan hanya aku hyung." –Jongin-

"Tapi matanya itu hanya menatapmu, bukan kita. kita itu hanya untuk formalitas saja." –Minah-

"Halah."

"Pokonya besok kau harus menonton dia!" –Jongdae, Suho, Minah-

"Ngomong sih gampang. Apa kalian lupa aku ada les privat dengan serigala rabies jejadian itu ha?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Jongin ingin memuntahkan sandwich yang baru saja masuk keperutnya saat mengingat nanti ia harus bertemu dengan serigala rabies jejadian itu lagi.

 **_HUNKAI_**

"Mana catatanmu?"

Suara Sehun masih terdengar ketus seperti kemarin, tetapi Jongin tetap menyodorkan catatan Matematikanya sambil nyengir bangga. Sehun pasti akan mengubah pendapatnya saat melihat catatan itu.

Sehun memeriksanya dengan teliti, lalu menutupnya. Raut mukanya tidak berubah, bahkan setelah ia melihat catatan Jongin yang luar biasa lengkap. Jongin berani bertaruh, catatan miliknya pasti lebih lengkap daripada milik Kibum –anak terpintar dikelasnya-.

"Jangan bangga dulu. Kau boleh merasa bangga kalau kau bisa mengerjakan soal dariku. Cepat tulis!"

SI-A-LAN.

Jongin baru akan menuliskan soal-soal dari Sehun sebelum ia mendengar suara seperti langkah kaki yang tengah menaiki tangga. Sejak ia mulai les privat dengan Sehun, seseorang dirumah itu dilarang keras melewati daerah ini jika Jongin sedang les seperti ini.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah tangga dan menemukan sosok Kris disana, lengkap dengan nampan minuman yang dibawanya dan senyuman sok imutnya.

Jongin melirikan ekor matanya pada sosok Sehun, takut-takut Sehun terkena _stroke_ ringan karena mendapati sosok guru baru itu ada dirumahnya. Namun harapan Jongin harus pupus saat hanya menemukan raut datar disana. Dasar manusia serigala rabies jejadian!

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris lagi, "Paman ada apa kesini sih?"

"Hanya mengantar minum, sayang."

"Para maid kan bisa, untuk apa paman sendiri yang mengantarkan."

Kris meletakan gelas berkaki itu diatas meja, "Para maid sedang sibuk." Lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Lalu kenapa paman Kris masih disini? Sudah sana turun, Jongin mau belajar!" Jongin berdiri dari permadani lembut yang didudukinya dan menarik-narik lengan Kris. Kris santai-santai saja, malah menyalakan tv LED plasma lengkap dengan home theatre-nya.

"MAMAAAAA! PAMAN KRIS MENGANGGU LES JONGIN MAAAAAA."

Kris hanya menatap Jongin dengan geli, "Heh jangan berteriak, mamamu sedang bersama nenek dibawah. Kalau nenek dengar, kan bahaya."

"Memang ken—APA?! NENEK?!" mata Jongin seketika membulat saat mendengar kata nenek yang baru saja terucap dari bibir pamannya itu. apa? Neneknya itu datang kesini?

"P-paman.. tidak serius kan?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Lagipula jika tak ada nenek aku tak mungkin kesini. Dan, hey Oh Sehun kita bertemu lagi." Kris beralih menatap Sehun yang terlihat bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Namun Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi sapaan Kris itu padanya.

Tubuh Jongin merosot ke permadani lembutnya lagi, neneknya disini.

Hidupnya tak akan aman lagi.

Jongin sudah bergulung-gulung tak jelas diatas permadaninya, meratapi nasib sialnya yang datang belakangan ini. Kris hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya sedangkan Sehun menatap aneh Jongin yang mengusap wajahnya frustasi sembari bergulung-gulung tak jelas.

Memang apa salahnya jika neneknya datang berkunjung? Pikir Sehun.

Sehun menatap Kris bertanya dan Kris menjawabnya dengan jujur, sangat jujur hingga rasanya Jongin ingin menggelundungkan Kris dari lantai atas. Kris dengan polosnya menjawab, "Biasa, jika nenek datang Jongin akan berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik dan manis bernama Kai. karena nenek sedikit terobsesi dengan Jongin versi wanita. Jadi kau jangan pingsan atau kena _stroke_ karena melihat Jongin yang menjadi gadis cantik besok ya."

Sehun melongo, sedangkan Jongin sudah bersiap mencekik Kris sebelum sebuah suara rapuh namun sarat akan kebengisan dari lantai bawah menggagalkannya, "Kai cucuku yang cantik dan manis, kemari sayang. Kau tak ingin memeluk dan mencium nenekmu ini?"

Kris sendiri sudah berlari dengan tak tahu diri memasuki kamar Taemin. Sedangkan Jongin? Hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merana.

INI MUSIBAH!

INI BENCANA!

SIAPAPUN TOLONG JONGIN SEKARANG!

Jongin berdiri dengan panik, membuat Sehun ikut panik. Entah karena apa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang harus kulakukan." Jongin berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Sehun membuat Sehun jadi tambah bingung.

"Kai sayaaang, turunlah." Jongin semakin panik lagi saat mendengar suara neneknya yang seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa itu terdengar lagi.

"Ibu, mungkin Kai sedang sibuk belajar. Maklum dia kan sebentar lagi ulangan kenaikan kelas." Dan Jongin bersyukur saat mendengar suara mamanya mengatakan itu.

Beberapa menit Jongin menunggu, tak ada suara neneknya lagi yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Jongin menghela nafas lega ,"Sehun.." Jongin menatap Sehun yang tengah memandanginya prihatin, "Karena sudah tidak ada nenek, kurasa aku akan pingsan sekarang." Dan Jongin membiarkan begitusaja tubuhnya jatuh pingsan diatas permadaninya yang nyaman dan hangat itu.

Tapi seingat Jongin sebelum kegelapan benar-benar merengkuhnya,

Permadaninya tak pernah terasa sekekar ini sebelumnya.

Dan, permadani tidak seharusnya mengeluarkan suara seperti detak jantung, kan?

Jadi, ini.. permadani atau apa?

 **TBC**

 **Ini lama banget updatenya. Iya tau kok iya paham wkwk**

 **Selama ini kena wb terus dan ff ini baru kepikiran buat lanjutin itu kemaren lusa. Jadi yaaa chap ini jadi dalam waktu sehari, jadi maafkeun dakuh. Tapi, ini udah panjang kok udah 4,9k+ hampir 5k nahlooo panjang kan :p wkwk**

 **DAN APA-APAAN INI OOC BANGET JONGIN DKK ADUH GA PAS SAMA PAS DI CH 1 & PROLOG (/.\\\\\\) YA GIMANA LAGI LAH MAAP SAYA EMANG RADA GILA KALO MASALAH GINIAN**

 **Jadi ya, oke gitu aja wkwk.**

 **Last,**

 **Review please?**


End file.
